She needs me
by Spy Network
Summary: "We need to go back to her. She needs me." Veronica looked tearfully into his tear filled eyes. "Please Chic ... we need to go back to Betty." She pleads with him to take her back to where Betty was. Chic knew that it was time to show Veronica Betty's video message to her.


**The Yearly 365 Challenge**

 **Riverdale FanFiction Challenge Fourm**

 **Prompt #308 (Trope) Sharing a Bed**

Sighing deeply as he turned to rest on his left side. He looked at the stiff back of his bedmate. "Look I'm not too happy being here with you either. But we are stuck here for the night. We do need to figure out how to relax enough to try to get a decent nights rest." He wanted to reach over and touch the bare skin of the girl next to him. But knew that he would do more harm if he did without her permisson. He had to wait her out.

She rolled onto her back so she could turn her eyes to meet his. "She _needs_ me." Was all she could get out before tears rolled down her cheeks.

He really wanted to gather her into his arms … but she wasn't ready yet. "I know." He took another deep breath. "But you did the right thing Veronica. Leaving her there."

"How is that the right thing Chic?" Veronica demanded through angry tears. She shoots up and yanks the covers off of her body. Her legs swung and she was soon on her feet. Her arms wrapped around her thin waist. She turned around to face the bed. "How do you know that was the fucking right thing to do for her; Chic? How do you know leaving her in _that_ place was the right thing to do for Betty? She's so scared."

Chic sat up and brought his legs up to his chest. His arms tightly covered them as he looked up into the angry crying brunnette at the right of the hotel bed. "You don't think that I don't all ready know that Veronica? You don't think that I don't feel her pain? Your pain? My own pain? Don't you think that I'm fighting with myself not to rush back to her side? To get her out of _that_ place?"

"Chic lets go get her. We can protect her." Veroncia whispered. "Please."

"We can't." He breathed out.

"Yes we can." Veronica nodded her head.

Chic stared into her eyes. "She made me promise her that if it came time to get her to that place. That I will fight within myself not to get her out until she was ready to come out. That I would fight you to keep you from getting to her." Tears rolled unheeded down his cheeks.

"I don't believe you." Veronica harsh whisper could be heard in the still room.

Chic let his legs go; so he could get out of bed. He walked to the tv and hooked his cell into the it. He turned it on and waited for his sister's recorded message to come on. He walked over to the window the moment his sister's beautiful face came on scene. He looked out into the night sky.

"Veronica; don't hate Chic. Please he's just doing what I have begged him to do. What I have pleaded him to do." Veronica's eyes couldn't leave the beautiful shiny blue green eyes of her beautiful wife on the tv scene. She felt herself sit on the end of the bed so she could simply stare into her wife's eyes. Tears rolling freely down her cheeks onto her bare thighs.

"You fully knew that this was going to happen baby." Betty took a deep breathe. "We both knew this day was coming. Sooner or later I would need to come …." She bit her lower lip. She couldn't say the words. She never could say the name of the place that she knew she had to go to. Betty looked down at her lap then back up once more. "I promise you Veronica that this isn't going to be a long stay." A lone tear rolled down her right cheek. "I'll be back in your arms as soon as I can. I _need_ to do this now. If I don't then it will be to late … you won't be able to save me for much longer if I don't go to ..." She breathed in deeply. "I love you Veronica."

The scene went to black.

Veronica crawled onto the bed and wrapped the covers around her body. She needed the darkness that being under the covers could provide. Her arms wrap around her thin waist. She felt Chic crawl into the bed beside her. "Please hold me." She whimpered.

Chic carefully moved so he could wrap his arms around the shaking body of his sister in law. He rested his head against her shoulder. "It's going to be all right Ronnie." He breathed out. He felt her shaking hard against his body. His tears rolled silently down his cheeks as he held his sister in law throughout the rest of the night. Neither sleep one wink.


End file.
